


This Desperate Wanting

by QuickLikeLight



Series: An Hour and Under [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Car Sex, Challenge fic, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Outdoor Sex, POV Lydia Martin, Police Cruiser, Smut, Smut Off, Threesome - F/M/M, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickLikeLight/pseuds/QuickLikeLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take her by surprise when she and Stiles both end up bent over Jordan Parrish's cruiser, but then, very little takes Lydia Martin by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Desperate Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> This is the outcome of a smutty challenge set to me by [Kate](http://pictures-to-prove-it.tumblr.com) who loves me dearly and wants me to be happy, after she saw [this](http://www.fangirlish.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/04/teen-wolf-ryan-kelley-opens-up-fun-on-set-exclusive-03-216x300.jpg). Kate, [Essbee](http://differintegrate.tumblr.com) and I all decided to respond to the same prompt, with the same parameters: Stiles/Lydia/Parrish, has to include the cruiser, the words "galloping" and "abs", and be 1000 words or fewer. Once theirs have been posted, I'll link them!

Lydia isn’t desperate, no matter what Peter Hale said as he trailed after the Sheriff.

“Not sure what that pretty deputy is,” he’d grinned, “but you better hope he can’t smell it.”

“Smell _what_?” Stiles had asked, face screwed up and indignant.

“ _Want_.”

Lydia had laughed at Stiles’ sputtering before those dark eyes turned on her. “You both reek of it. It’s intoxicating.”

It's hours later, after they've left the station and she is curled up in Stiles’ bed, making Jacob’s Ladders out of his red thread, when he finally asks.

“So… ah… Parrish, huh?” He chews his bottom lip, that gorgeous, full bit of peachy-pink flesh she finds herself watching more and more regularly. He pulls it between his teeth, worrying at the skin until it is red and swollen. She wishes she could smell him like Peter can.

“Jordan,” she agrees. He nods, shoulders squared up and broad like he's some kind of man, now. Like he can take her rejection again. She can practically see the half-joking retort quick on the tip of his tongue, cuts it off. “And you.”

His mouth drops open, a beautiful little _oh_ of dazed wonder. “Parrish. And - and - and me. Parrish and me. And you? Parrish, and me, and you. Oh God.”

She grins up through the latticework of her string. “If you like.”

* * *

 

It doesn’t take her by surprise when they both end up bent over his cruiser a few weeks later, but then, very little takes Lydia Martin by surprise. Stiles holds her hand, _of course he does_ , still half in love with her even if he’s also in love with someone else. Not Jordan, but someone, she can tell, and that’s okay because this isn’t _that_ , and they all know it. Stiles moans around her skin as his slick cock slides between the folds of her sex, pressing against her clit in a dirty frot. She straddles him easily, shirt open and breasts spilling from her lacy pink bra for him to suckle, to tease at with his wet, red mouth. She’s already come once, shaking, over that mouth on her pussy, long fingers buried deep inside her. His mouth tastes like her desire, and it’s thrilling in ways it shouldn’t be. Behind her, the heat of Jordan’s body is blistering, and that is probably something they should check into, later, when he’s not lining himself up with her aching cunt.

None of them can be silent when he pushes in. Her breath huffs out over Stiles’ face, and he watches her with wide, wild eyes. He ruts up against her desperately, little jackrabbit thrusts that send jolts of unbelievable pleasure through her body, as Jordan slides smoothly in and out. Jordan keeps one hand on her hip, holding her in place. She’s not certain where the other is, but from the look of shocked bliss on Stiles’ face, she can guess.

“Cannot believe,” Jordan pants from behind her, “I let you two - ungh, talk me into…”

“Shhhh,” she murmurs, but she isn’t shushing him. Under her, Stiles’ breath comes fast, too fast, galloping out of his lungs, and she’s worried for a moment that he’s panicking. She kisses him, nothing like their shared kiss in the locker room, something filthy-gorgeous all slick with heat and tongue instead, and Jordan is crooning at them over her shoulder, “That’s it baby, take it for me, let go, come on.” He isn’t talking to her.

Stiles’ body ratchets up tight, abs and biceps and shoulders curling upward, inward. He comes under her, shuddering, body spilling all over hers and she can feel it run wet and slick between her thighs.

“Oh God, oh God, Lydia, Parr-ah, ah -!” He can’t catch his breath, and Lydia doesn’t try to gentle him through it. Instead, she grinds down on his softening cock, spurs it to life again, says a little prayer of thanks for teenage refractory periods. She’s so close, and his come slicks everything so well. Jordan’s thrusts are hard and perfect and just right, and she’s right there -

And Jordan stops. Pulls out. Lydia growls. “What are you doing?”

“It’ll be easier on him this way,” is all Jordan says as he pushes her off Stiles, gently, onto her back. The hood of his cruiser is not at all comfortable, but then Stiles is bent over between her legs, kissing her, and she gets it.

Stiles slides into her with a breathy whine, one hand reaching down between them to circle her clit while the other rests on the cruiser next to her head, supporting him. He’s thick and heavy between her legs, and she catches his slim hips with her thighs, wrapping him up and holding him in place. Jordan grins at her from over Stiles’ shoulder. She kisses Stiles through it as Jordan presses into him.

Stiles’ face blanks, and Lydia feels the aching burn of pleasure all the way in her gut. “Stiles, fuck!” she gasps, and his fingers press down, hard, rubbing her frantically as Jordan guides Stiles into her. They hang suspended there together, Jordan pushing deftly into Stiles, pushing Stiles into her, joined in this intimate space that is nowhere and nothing but so full and _so good_. Too soon, Stiles is stiffening again, movements gone sharp and shocky as Jordan plows roughly into his ass, sends him achingly deep into the warm clutch of her cunt. He’s trying to hold off, she can tell, so she whispers against his mouth, “Come for us, Stiles.”

He’s never been able to resist her.

The way he arches and moans, the fast, furious thrust of Jordan into them, the still-shuddering press of Stiles’ hand on her clit sends her over the edge as well, moaning, with her hands buried in his hair, against his sweet, soft jaw. They kiss, and it’s something, it’s not _that_ , but it is something. Maybe want, like Peter said. Maybe more. Behind them, Jordan clears his throat.

“The Sheriff’s gonna kill me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is valuable to all fic writers, and I'm no exception. If you enjoyed this story, please let me know.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://quicklikelight.tumblr.com).


End file.
